DESCRIPTION (taken from the application): Fascioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy (FSHD) is the third most common form of muscular dystrophy. Since the genetic locus has been linked to chromosome 4q35, clinical and genetic research in FSHD has advanced rapidly. Current evidence continues to support a unique genetic mechanism for FSHD. In April of 1997, the second international FSHD symposium was held in Boston; it proved to be a landmark opportunity for FSHD clinicians and research scientists to meet and more importantly to gain an updated comprehensive view of the disease. The present proposal is for a third international FSHD symposium to be held at the National Institutes of Health on May 8, 2000. The purpose of the conference is to once again bring together scientists in the field to summarize current knowledge, to facilitate collaboration, and to establish directions for research strategies.